A database management system (DBMS) can be a software system that includes a data model, a data language for definition and manipulation of data, and mechanisms for enforcing and implementing security, integrity, and concurrency of the data in the database. A user can use a formal language, e.g., data-definition language (DDL) or data-manipulation language (DML), to communicate with a database. A database schema describes a structure of the data using a formal language. For example, the data in the database can be structured as a collection of data records.
Many modern database tools integrate a database engine with a graphical user interface (GUI). In the GUI, a user can use one database tool (e.g., a data modeler tool) to manipulate the schema of the database, and use another database tool (e.g., a form tool or a report tool) to manipulate or display the data records.